


pretty boy.

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (side note that the smutty part is kobes bottoming tho), Fluff, FtM!Kobra Kid, Idk. i just did a thing and ran with it honestly, Other, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D
Summary: my headcanons for kobra kid, written out in story form.( ALSO!! KOBRA IS A BOTTOM IN THE SMUTTY PART SO GO AHEAD AND IMAGINE WHOEVER YOU WANT TOPPING HIM. THATS WHY I TAGGED SO MANY SHIPS. )





	pretty boy.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where the smutty shit came from but 
> 
> wh ATEVER RIGHT

There's a sort of void around him. Just him in particular. The other three were bursting with their own kinds of energy - but he had this void around him that could only be described as scary - but also magnetic in its own little creepy way. His eyes gleamed (when he would show them) and told you that he knew something that you didn't. His smiles were sly and mischievous and sent shivers down anyone's spine. 

  
  
So maybe that's what was so attractive about him.

 

Well... okay, not entirely.

 

He has this adorable smile that's so rare when it's genuine, but his nose scrunches up a little bit, his eyes twinkle, his dimples appear, a tiny bit of a blush spreads over his face. 

 

He's also cute as hell when you hug him though. He melts, cuddling into you a little bit, hugging you back but if he's really close to you there's this little thing where he does, ducking his head, pressing his face against your neck, nuzzling and maybe if you managed to open his heart he'll give you a little kiss there.

 

 

But really. His laugh lights up the night, makes Battery City seem dull. He glows with happiness when he laughs, all warm and lovely and true, eyes sparkling and smile beaming.

 

He resembles a kitten too, pressing into your hand and even making the cutest little rumbling noise in the back of his throat when you cup his cheek, rubbing over his jaw or cheekbone, or petting his hair, running your fingers through the greasy strands and pulling those little tangles he gets out.

 

He's pretty, very pretty.

 

Especially when someone bit and sucked at his neck, making him squirm and whimper, moaning when they licked the hollow of his collarbone, reduced to breathy little panting sounds in a matter of minutes.

 

How shameless he was, watching, just **watchin** **g** as a hand slid into his pants, gently teasing him with light fingers, pressing and teasing and stroking and flicking, making his legs shake as he tried to hold himself up but at the same time bask in the want for more, so much more than just that.

 

The high pitched moans he made when his thighs were bitten at, sucking marks and making him make the most pathetic (but adorable) whimpering noises, hiding his face with one hand and trembling violently in the hold, desperate and ready for whatever was given to him.

 

The way his hair felt between fingers when it was pulled, the whine he made, pulling away from it just to make it hurt more, how he shook when he did so, pulling moans from his own throat and sending waves of heat to his very core.

 

The soft gasp, the moan, the whines that were wrenched from his throat as fingers pushed into him, whole body tensing around it, needing time to adjust because he wasn't used to being so well taken care of, having his thighs kneaded by **very** capable hands and back scratched by blunt nails and neck bitten and bruised, wasn't used to being fucking **worshiped.** His body was a temple after all, and he was willing to give it all away to someone he loved.

 

 

Wasn't used to being filled to the point of him whimpering, mewling, pushing back in need for more, more, more; head pushed down by a hand in his hair, body being gently pushed around by the steady rhythm of being fucked. So well fucked, too, crying out weakly when it was on the right side of too much and too painful, though his body let him adjust, though he was still weak and easy to mold, whimpering pathetically when his hands got pinned above his head and a hand stroked his sides, his thighs, scratched his back.

 

How his back bowed heavily, fingers flexing and toes curling when he came, tightening in ripples, vision whiting out while he moaning wantonly into whatever he was pressed against, whimpering as he ended up spent, panting as he came down and basked in the afterglow.

 

The warmth of seeing him stretched out on his back, face buried in his arms, glancing over with a weak little smile - purring as a hand stroked his hair and scratched the back of his neck, letting himself be rolled over and cleaned, thighs still shaking.

 

The pleased little noise he made as he was gathered into warm arms and being able to bury himself against someone's chest, panting softly, but still so happy.

 

The sleepy giggle when someone kissed his head, promising that he was beautiful even with his scars and lack of male biology.

 

Yeah, Kobra Kid was a very,  **very** pretty boy.


End file.
